Quoth the Raven Forevermore
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: AU:Peyton and her older brother Derek were forced to grow up to fast before they were adopted. Then when their adoptive mother dies in child birth and their adoptive father grows aloof their lives are screwed even more when they find themselves raising themselves and struggling to be teens especially Peyton who on top of being a stressed out teen is intersexed. Can a shy blond help
1. Chapter 1

Monday June 17 1999 9: 42

"Peyton wake the fuck up we're in hell."

I groan as my sarcastic goofball of a brother shakes me into conciseness. I open my eyes to a two-story brick house with a black roof that holds one lone window with a white balcony.

"I call the attic!" Anne yells as she jumps out the car and bounds joyfully towards the door.

"I call the second floor room with the balcony!" Derek.

"GREAT WHERE THE FUCK WILL I SLEEP!?" I yell in utter annoyance

"THE BASEMENT!" They retort simultaneously.

I shrug and hop out of the moving truck. "Cool." I whisper as I walk around said truck to get our babies.

"Need any help!" A deep yet soft voice asks behind me.

I turn around to find two boys around my age, staring at me curiously. The one who spoke has cropped dark brown almost black hair, a perfectly squared jaw, a cleft chin, sun kissed skin, high cheekbones, a crooked nose, navy blue irises rimed with black, wide light pink lips, and big monkey ears. He's wearing black tank top showing off his extremely toned arms, a pair of baggy faded blue jeans, and worn timberlands… this guy looks like he's either a closeted gay guy, a total jackass, or both…I think I'll call him Backstreet boywonder

"DEREK WE GOT…NEIGHBORS!" I yell as I hop in the back of the truck and make my way to my brother's baby, a two door all black 1991 GNC Syclone also known as the Beast. Which holds my baby number two a black 1990 Yamaha FZR 600. My number one girl is a purple almost black 1965 Fastback Mustang, with a large white angel that I myself painted.

"Hello, I'm Derek Sawyer, the blond bombshell that just got in the back of that truck is my thirteen year old half-sister Peyton, and our ten year old sister Anne is currently checking out her room. It's great to meet you all, however we have a lot of thing to figure out and errands to run today so we cant really stay and chat." Derek says sweetly as I drive the beast out of the truck and into the garage.

The other teens watch me intently before Backstreet boywonder asks, "Holy crap you drive?!", in shock and awe.

"Hell yeah. Peyt's been driving since she was like for a year now, but since I'm sixteen and have my license I drive us around." Derek answers while I reenter the truck to retrieve my on true love, Angel.

As I pull out the other boy with slightly longer dirty blonde hair sticking up in all directions like he just rolled out of bed, the same skin tone as the first, lighter gray eyes, a strong jaw like the first boy, high cheekbones like the first, a perfectly squared jaw like the first, a slightly cleft chin, and big monkey ears like the other. Hmm maybe their brothers, He is wearing a short sleeved button up greenish gray shirt that is open in the front showing off his defined six pack, a pair of fitted gray jeans with a black silver studded belt, and a pair of worn black converse. Hmmm I like this guy.

"Holy crap is that a 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback." He asks in excitement.

I stomp on the break, put the car in reveres, and park next to the curb. "Yes it is, and you are?" I ask as I honk my horn twice, signaling Anne to come down stairs.

"I'm Lucas. The boy how offered to help you guys is my half brother Nathan-"

"Ok I'm sorry to cut this short, since ya'll be going to school together, but Peyt we need to figure out. For instance we have nothing in the house what so ever."

I get out of the car and stand next to Derek looking at him in shock. "Are you fucking shitting me?"

Derek shakes his head.

"Ok tell me what was in the kitchen and living room." I sigh in disappointment.

"Well the living room is bare, the walls are a dingy white color, and the carpet looks like shit. The kitchen has a wooden floor an cabinets, a plain white wall, a working electric four burner stove with a built in oven, a working dish washer, and a sink." He responds.

"Ok so dad fucked us, but at least we got a good sum of cash and all day. All right I think we should go to that Lows we saw when we were coming here. We'll pick up some paint for the walls, a new carpet, a large pull out couch that can fit at least two people but if we're lucky we'll find one that fits three, a fridge with a built in freezer, and a microwave. You will drive the stuff we buy home in the truck then tear up the carpet, while Anne and I go grocery shopping, pick up a few cleaning products.

"I'll set up the fridge when I get home, but I'm mainly buying Chef Boyardee and other caned foods."

"Alright girly, lets do it." Derek says as he jumps in the truck.

I look back at the boys and wave to them as Anne hops in my angle.

"See you boys around." I say as I hop in my whip and peel off, with Derek not to far behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday June 17 1999 2: 42 A.M

"Peyton wake up." Derek whispers in my ear while gently shaking me out of unconsciousness.

My eyes flutter open as Derek crouches down in front of me.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

Derek smirks and softly brushes a few stray curly out of my face before stroking my cheek lovingly and answering. "It's almost three, hun."

"So why the fuck am I up?"

"Because I want to finish up this floor before Anne wakes up. Then we can stat up on the second floor faster."

I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Ok so what do you need me to do?"

"Well I pulled up the carpet in the hallway and the two guest bedrooms, so you can paint the walls while I clean the bathroom and polish the stairs. Then when you finish painting I'll put down the new carpet and you can paint the upstairs hall. There's a plastic bowl of cereal on the island with your name on it so I suggest you down it now cause we got a long day ahead of us."

I smirk as I jump off the couch, but before I can get to the kitchen Derek's arm wraps around my waist and draws me into his chest.

"What time did you take your pill yesterday?" He asks as he carries me into the kitchen.

"Ten thirty in the morning like always."

Derek nods and sets his digital watch before taking it off and handing it to me. "Here when this goes off take your pill. We don't want Anne to see you seizing again it really freaked her out." I nod then down my cereal and get ready to paint.

10: 30 A.M

I just finished painting the second floor guest room upstairs when my brother's obnoxious alarm goes off signaling that I need to take my antiepileptic medicine. I search my pockets for my pill bottle and come up empty.

"DEREK COULD YOU GRAB MY PILLS FOR ME I THINK I LEFT THEM IN THE BATHROOM!" I yell.

I hear loud footsteps booming through the hall so I put my paintbrush down and watch my brother burst in the room with my pill and a glass of AJ.

"Thank you, kindly sir." I joke while grabbing my pill and the cup.

I swiftly toss the pill in my mouth and down the AJ.

"Ok I'm done with this room what's next?"

"Well you can check out the basement, since Anne and I cleaned up the attic."

"How bad was it up there?"

"Not bad just dusty. Luckily there are no bug, loose floorboards, or anything else visibly dangerous up there. However I don't want her sleeping up there till we get it tested for asbestos or any other poisonous crap. Same goes for you, by the way, so you better pick out a guest bedroom now."

I nod understanding his worries, since Larry obviously doesn't give a fuck if we live in a shithole.

"So one more trips to Lows before we work on our rooms?"

Derek nods as he leans into me and kisses my forehead. "Go down stairs and clean out your room, if you need any help call Anne, she's just mapping out her room."

I nod and walk swiftly to a large, faded brown door all the way down the freshly painted hall and to the left of the down stairs bathroom. I gently open the door to and casually swing it back and forth to see if it will fall off the hinges. When it doesn't I walk down the old dust covered stone steps and take a right into a long and narrow, but empty space where a plastered wall with a high small yet wide window sits parallel to a stone one. _Hmmm I could put a black leather couch against the wall and mount a TV on the stone -wall_. I think as I continue surveying the room.

Straight ahead there is another right turn that leads to another hallway. _Holly crap the basement is almost an exact replica of the first floor_. I realize as I enter a door on the left wall, under and between both guest bedrooms. The room is the size of both the guestrooms combined and has al large washer and dryer against the wall right a cross from the door, on the left is a long wall-to-wall granite bench with a small sink in the left corner. _I'll tell Derek about this later._ I conclude as I exit the room.

I see a pretty spacious bathroom across from the laundry room, which I guess would be one half of the kitchen. I enter the 'Living room' space. It's totally empty except for a window on the right wall and a walk in closet where the kitchen would be. I'll put my bed up against the far wall, a nightstand on both sides of the bed, a work desk under the window, a computer desk against the right wall and an easel to the right of the entry way. I'll paint the walls red and black and get a plush red carpet. This room is fucking epic.

12:49 P.M

I just finished cleaning up my new room when I hear two gasps. I turn around to find both Derek and Anne looking around in awe. I smile smugly as tell them about the laundry room and quickly tell them how I plan to furnish it.

"Ok So are you ready to pick up the beds, nightstands and other crap for the rooms?" Derek asks.

"Yeah. Hey are we picking up stuff for me and Anne's room to or just the guest rooms and yours?"

"I guess we could do all the rooms, I'll see if I can find an Asbestos kit and test your rooms today then Peyt can paint our rooms, tomorrow I'll put down the carpets, and Thursday Peyt and I will move our stuff into the house. Anne you can cook our meals." Derek says as he motions for us to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday June 21 10: 42 A.M

I lazily lounge on my California king size bed, with red sheets, a black and red flipped sheets, black pillows and a black headboard nailed to it. My two nightstands on both sides of the bed are black with gold handles, the one on my left hold my art supplies, while the one on the left is empty. I also have these two, wicked cool, six drawer dressers made out of stainless steel on both side of my new oak work desk painted red with a black leather spiny chair. My walls are black with random spots of red and white, which I intend to paint in. Fore instance above my bed is a scary looking brown bulldog head, with a black spiked dog collar. In the hall I've started to paint a picture of two angels one is Anna, Anne's mother who died giving birth to her, and the other is Derek's mother Leah. I refuse to ever put Ellie up there, the bitch, I hope she fucking OD's.

My bitter thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my window. I look over to find a cute little caramel blond, in a black blue and gray shortsleeved Aerosmith guitar tie die shirt and faded gray daisy duke shorts, bent over and smiling at me. I jump out of bed in nothing but my black sports bra and red basketball shorts, that stop just above my calve. I slip on some ankle socks and my black high top converse with red laces, before climbing on the desk and out the window. I stand up slowly and study the girl's squared jaw, high cheek bones, softly tan skin, slightly rounded nose, cute little monkey ears, sparkling hazel brown eyes, and perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

"Umm…Hi I'm…umm H-H-Haley James." The beauty whispers, while shyly watching her converse clad feet.

"Well, well, well baby girl. What in the world possessed you to come a Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tatin at the big bad wolf's window?" I ask flirtaously as I invade her personal space.

Her head shoots up and she looks at me in shock with a cherry red blush on her cheeks. "Ummm…well…my dad is ...h-h-having a cook out and the whole twon is coming….so he wanted me to inviet you and your family."

"Really? Where do you live?" I ask.

"Across the street. I think you met my two friends Nathan and Lucas when they were picking me up a few days ago." She answers.

I nod. "Alright I'll tell my family and we'll be over soon." I husk with a smirk.

"Ok. Cool." She responds as she walks backwards to her house.

I slip back into my room then haul ass up the stair to Derek's sky grass green room. "Our neighbor are having a cook out and we're invited, so get dressed." I say quickly as I head to Anne's blue and white room.

"I HEARD I'M GETTING READY!" Anne yells as I open the drop stairs

I go back to my basement and swamp my red basketball shorts with baggy black camo cargo shorts, slip on my red and black Ralph Lauren button up short sleeve shirt, and top it off with my black and red cap with a blood red superman logo. I put on my neo matrix sunglasses and head back up stairs to find Derek sitting on the couch in baggy dark blue unoa Jeans, a gray and white rock eagle muscle shirt, and charcoal gray and white suede vans.

"Is Anne dressed yet?" I ask as I flop down next to D.

"I'm ready." Anne sings as she jumps down the stairs.

Derek and I turn to see our baby doll in pair of black converse with pink laces, a black pink and gray schoolgirl skirt, and a tight lion and crown black and pink tank top.

"Ok let's go." I say as I jump off the couch and sprint to the door.

Derek chuckles at my excitement as we walk out the door and across the street. We reach Haley's house in no time and before we can knock a man with short thick brown hair, bushy eyebrows, dark brown eyes, a tan peach skin completion, a long and narrow but square jaw, and a deep clef in his chin. He has a face splitting smile and perfect pearly whites.

"Hey you three must be the Sawyer family. Hi I'm Jimmy James please come in." He says as he steps away from the door allowing us entrance to his home.

I allow Derek and Anne to walk ahead of me so I can look around the house. The sofa and love seat are a soft cream, there are four small mahogany coffee tables, and the walls are painted white, with small-multicolored handprints that have names writing over them, before I can reed them a athletic look girl, with long chocolate brown hair dark brown eyes and a face like Haley's comes running down the stairs in a tight white tank top that's tied in the back to show off her flat stomach and painted on gray jeans ripped at the knees.

"Hey are you must be the new neighbors, I'm Taylor James, it is nice to meet you." She says with a devilish smile her as her lustful eyes roam my body.

"Peyton hurry up Jimmy wants us to introduce ourselves to everyone!" Derek yells from the back.

I smirk at her then walk out the back door where I find my family lined up in front of semi large group of people.

As soon as I stood next to Derek, the introduction begins. "Hi everyone I'm Derek Sawyer and I'm sixteen. The chick with the blond halo is my half sister Peyton, who is currently thirteen. Last but certainly not least is our ten year old sister Anne Sawyer, she is, actually, Larry Sawyer's only biological child, but me and Peyt were adopted before they knew they could have kids. Larry is a fisherman who is often out of town but we are quite responsible kids so we can take care of ourselves…. so….yeah."

"Wait you three live all alone, how do you take care of your selves financially?" A woman with wavy dirty blond hair, hazel gray eyes, high check bones, a narrow face, and a small squared jaw asks with worry.

" Oh no we are fine financially, we got a lot of money in our joint accounts so we are fine. Also one of Larry's cousins lives out here so they'll be watching us till I'm eighteen." Derek only particle lies, since we do have about $46800 in our joint bank account and Larry said he'd start adding two hundred to it every few months.

"Oh ok, well if you three need any thing we are here. I'm Lydia James, by the way, I believe you already met my husband Jimmy." We nod as Jimmy walks over to his wife and wraps his arms securely around her.

"The lovely young woman behind you is our eldest child that is not in collage yet Taylor, who is going to be a senior at tree hill high-" Taylor bows politely then walks over to her parents.

"Next is Quinn, who will be a sophomore at the same school." Lydia says while gesturing to another brunet with hazel gray eyes, high cheekbones, a squared jaw, and a slight clef in her chin.

The brunet smirks at us before waving politely.

"And this shy gal is our baby girl Haley, she will be starting eighth grade." She says as Haley walks over to stand beside her family.

"I'm so glad you came Peyton. Come with me I'll introduce you to my friends." Haley says as she bounds over to me, takes my hand, then pulls me towards a group of kids that consists of the one out of two Backstreet Boy wonders.

"Hey Peyton, how's the ride?" Lucas asks as he stands up and slaps me on the back.

"Shhh. Dude I'm only thirteen and I'm going into eighth grade. I'm not even supposed to drive yet, so keep that on the DL ok." They all nod as I sit in the only seat available.

"Hey you like, just totally like, stole Haley's seat." Lucas Jokes.

I smirk and look at a blushing Haley.

"She can sit on my lap." I husk as I pat my lap.

Her face goes redder causing the others chuckle as she hesitantly sits on my lap.

"See I don't bite." Whisper in her ear seductively.

"Umm…Peyton let me introduce you to my friends." She says as she shifts as far from me as she can while still sitting on my lap.

"The boy sitting across from us is Marvin McFadden, but everyone calls him Mouth."

I look at the lanky boy with short hair that defies gravity, a small round face, a long slender neck, big ears, and the biggest lips I've ever seen so far on a guy. However I must admit the kids got a boyish charm and light brown eyes that are filled with stars of happiness. His out side screams nerdy loser but I have a feeling that this guy has a cool cat side that is just waiting to be set free.

"Next is James Edward aka Jimmy." I turn my gaze to a chubby boy with short brown hair that's neatly trimmed, parted, and combed down. I can tell by the tortured look in his eyes that he's got a rough life, but the smile on his face hides it from the world…but not me.

"Then there's Antwon Taylor better known as Skills." A muscular dark skinned boy with a buzzed head and the slightest hint of a goatee stands up and bows politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Peyton." He says sweetly.

I smile as Haley introduces two other guys. Junk a tall, husky built guy, with cropped brown hair that lays flat on his head, and skin so pale you'd think he was never in the sun. The other guy, Fergie, has a lanky but toned body, shorter stature, a thick but neat Afro, and dark brown skin.

"So Peyton I noticed you said you're thirteen, yet you are going into the eighth grade rather then the ninth?" Mouth asks.

"Yeah Derek, Anne, and I have to redo our previous grade due to different curriculum and learning requirement." I answer simply.

"That totally sucks, but at least you get to go to school with us." Lucas cheers with a bright smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The group spent a lot of time asking me questions about my hometown, family, relationships, and hobbies. For the most part I lied, but all we have secretes right? Anyway when I told the boys I love playing basketball they were ecstatic because they all, save Mouth and Jimmy play on middle school team. They invited me to play them at the local basketball court, which I agreed immediately.

Soon after that we got our food and were joined by Nathan and a hot chick with long brown hair that curls at the end, soft and flawless peach skin, seductive dark brown eyes, pouted lips painted ruby red, curves in all the right places covered by a tight tank top and black short shorts that reveal her leg that run on for days. Haley told me her name was Brooke Davis and that they are best friend, even though Brooke can be a bitch. This was confirmed by Brooke ignoring Mouth, Jimmy, Junk, Fergie, and I and only talking to Lucas, Skills, Nathan, and Haley. Rather then call her on it I silently enjoyed my food as well as Haley's soft, round, and firm ass in my lap.

Soon our plates were empty, the boys and I decide to watch a few of the raven boys, plus Derek, play basketball on the makeshift court in the James drive way. Next thing I know Derek is calling me to replace one of his teammates that had to leave early. Not wanting to leave Derek hanging I join the game and helped Derek destroy the opposing team 100 to 10, but that's what you get when you decide to "go easy on the girl" when said girl can dunk like Jordan and play like Magic. When the game was over the Tree hill middle school and high school coach asked us to try out for the boy's basketball team, since there is not currently one for girls. When I asked the coach why he said there weren't any girls that wanted to play except me. Derek jumped on the offer; while I just said I'd think about it causing Derek to give me a "we'll talk about this later" look.

After that we left, due to a passed out Anne lying on Lydia's lap. I shower and throw on a red pair of under armour heatgear boxer and a matching red sports bra. I slip in to bed and wait for D to entire my room.

"Why don't you want to play?" D asks as he makes his way to my bedroom area.

"You know why D." I reply shamefully.

"Because you're intersexed. Peyton I don't see why that's an issue, I mean it's never stopped you from anything before."

"It' not my dick it's my epilepsy. It always gets worst when I play sports due to increased stress and I just…I juts don't….I don't know if I can handle it." I sob as the memory of when I had a seizure, which was in the locker room of my old school before a championship game.

"Oh Peyt." Derek coos as he slides over to me and tightly wraps his arms around me.

"Peyton, listen to me, you can not let this rule your life. You are stronger then this stupid disorder so I know you can look the fucker dead in the eyes and say. "You listen here bitch, you may control my body but I'LL BE DANMED IF I LET YOU CONTROL MY LIFE SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!"" I smile at his words and nod as he continues.

"Now I'm not saying you have to join the team Peyton, this is up to you, but what I am trying to tell you is that if you really want to play we can take percussions that will lessen the chances of you having an attack at an unsafe time or place. For instance we can talk to the coach it to see how he feels about letting you join the team, then we can have your doctor send your file to a doctor here that has experience with epileptic patients so we can talk about giving you new pills or maybe we can talk to him about you taking two pills a day, one before morning practice then one before afternoon practice. Peyt there are so many solutions to this problem, but giving up is not one of them."

Derek's…dare I say…totally right about this I can't stop playing because I'm scared of a disorder. I should not play because I don't want to, but I do want to play si I will goddamn it.

"Ok, I'll talk to the coach next time I see him and tell him about my epilepsy and see what he decides. If he lets me play we will request for me to get a new doctor talk to him or her about this then see what they decide to do." Say with a smile.

Derek kisses my forehead then whispers. "I'm proud that you are willing to take control of your own life, rather than let fear control you."

I nod and we talk a little about weather or not I'm going to tell anyone about my penis, how to keep my grades up with a hectic schedule, not drawing or sleeping in class when I get board, and asking for help if I need it. Till finally he leaves and I hit the hay.

**I know Haley's not blond, her hair and Peyton's hatred towards Ellie will be explained later in this fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_Peyyyyton." A sweet soft voice whispers in the distance._

"_Mommy?" A little child with curly blonde hair and a slender boyish body calls as she searches for the voice of a woman she cannot find._

"_Peyyyyton." The voice repeats. _

"_Mommy, I'm scared. Where are you? " The child cries as tears well up in its eyes._

"_Just relax Peyton it will all be over soon." A figure in white rasps as she circles the child. _

_A dark figure approaches the child from behind, grabs her roughly by the arm causing her to scream bloody murder. "MOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_The woman turns her back to the child as the dark figure pushes the child to the ground. The figure straddles the child then with all the force it can begins to punch the defenseless youth in the head and her mother…my mother…Ellie does nothing but sit down and shoot up. _

_When the man finally stops his beating on the young one he leans down so his lips are pressed against the babe's ear and whispers. "Say thank you."_

_The child, shaken with fear and hanging on to life by a thread, whispers weakly. "Thank you Daddy."_

I jolt up right as I escape my nightmare. I'm covered in sweat, my hands and body shaking with fear and anger. I reach on my nightstand and grab my pills. It's all their fault. I think as I swallow my pill with no liquid aid. I was a perfectly normal child till…. that tragic night…. when they left me…when Anna saved me…saved Derek. That fucker beat us both within an inch of our lives while she shot up then left us there, to die, by his side.

If it weren't for Anna we would have died.

"Did you have the dream again?" Derek asks as he enters my room with a large mug of warm milk, I can smell the soothing scent of cinnamon and sugar.

I nod as he sits down on my bed and hands me the mug. He slowly circles his, newly empty, hand on my lower back to sooth me. I can't help but smile as memories of Anna coming in my room and doing just what Derek is doing now. I inhale the sweet sent of the milk before asking. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just really like drinking warm milk while I check in on you and Anne." He answers bashfully.

"Well that's not creepy…at all." I joke.

Derek chuckles as he checks out my room.

"Do you remember when I was three and seizures lessened to maybe one on a bad day with out meds?" Derek nods so I continue. "Do you remember how after Anna died they increased to five a day with out meds?"

He nods again then says. "Yeah your grandma took you to the doctors and when you came back you were bawling tears. You know you never told me why."

"Do you remember why I stopped taking my pills?"

"Yeah the doctors said that your brain waves were starting to regulate themselves and you would fully recover in about a year or so….OOOO…I understand now, you were crying because you relapsed due to the stress of Anna's death, Lories aloof behavior and helping me raise Anne."

I nod as tears roll down my eyes. "I want my freedom back so I want the doctor test me to see if I am any way close to recovery."

He nod again taking in my words as he lies on my bed and folds his hands behind his head. "Fuck Peyt your bed is really comfortable. Anyway while I was on my way down here I noticed the James still have all their light on, maybe you should head over and get to know that Haley girl better."

"You're only saying that so you can sleep in my bed." I retort.

"Peyton weather you go over to the James house or not I will strip down to my undies and sleep in this, while you sleep safely on the couch." He laughs.

I shake my head as I pull on my black GASP Fleece Cargo Shorts that stop just below my knees and black Veletto Gladiator Sandal. "Fin just don't beat off in my be ok." I say as I walk out of my room to head to the James estate.

When I reach the house I knock three times then wait patiently for someone to open the door. A few seconds later the youngest blonde in the house.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Well I..ummm..kinda just wanted to chill with you…if that's ok." I answer bashfully.

" Oh…Umm sure, the only people that are here are my sisters, brothers, and parents friends anyway." She responds while stepping out of the way to let me in.

I smile as I enter the house.

"MOM I'M GOING TO BE HANGING OUT WITH PEYTON IN MY ROOM!" She yells as she closes the door.

Her mom pokes her head in the main room smiles and waves at me. I wave back before following Haley to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haley! Wake up hun it's time for…oh dear."

My body jerks forward at the sound of Mrs. James's voice. I look around the lime green room till my eyes land on the cause of my sudden awakening. I look at Mrs. James then the warm body cuddled up next to me.

"Oh Jesus Mrs. James I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep it just happened." I explain.

"It's fine dear. I'll just make room for one more." She says.

Damn Mrs. James is really cool.

"By the way dear you can call me Lydia…Mrs. James is my bitch of a mother in law. Don't tell Haley or anyone else I said that ok?"

I nod in response. She smiles and leaves the room.

"Yeah because no one know how much she hates grandma." Haley groans as she snuggles more into my side.

I chuckle then slip out of Haley's grasp. She groans but sits up anyway.

"So shouldn't we be go down stairs and get our hands on some food."

"Yeah lets go."  
She flips the covers off herself exposing her long sun-kissed legs that seem to go on for days. My eyes follow her legs all the way up to her…lace black boy shorts.

"Ummm…Haley…When did you take off your shorts?" I ask still staring at her panties.

Haley blushes in shock as she realizes she's half naked but she recovers quickly.

"I think it was a little after you fell asleep."

Her eyes search the floor for her lost shorts. Jeez she is so shy. I shake my head slowly as I take off my shorts.

"Here you can wear these." I say while handing them to her.

"Thanks." She responds as she slips them on, while still under the covers might I add.

I shake my head as I fix my boxers to insure little Peyt stays in her house. No one should be able to notice it unless they stair really hard or I get really hard.

When we're both presentable we descend down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Good morning Peyton! Lydia told us you spent the night, how did you sleep?" Mr. James asks rather chipper.

"I slept great, thank you for asking."

I take the vacant seat next to Haley while Lydia serves the food.

"Peyton I don't believe you met our other four children." Lydia chimes as she fills my plate with bacon, eggs, ham, sausages, French toast, and sweet potato pancakes. I haven't had those since Anna died.

I feel tears well up in my eyes as memories of her float through my head.

"_What dis Mama?" A younger me asks as she lays an oddly shaped orange disk on my plate._

"_It's a sweet potato pancake Peyt." She answers. _

_I lift the pancake to my lips then take a tinny bite. It's crispy with a sweet but salty taste to it. I smile from ear to ear then devour the rest._

"_Do you think Derek will like them?"_

_I nod, unable to speak with the whole pancake in my mouth. _

_Derek, my idle, walks into the room in nothing but his Batman boxers. I jump out of my chair with a pancake in my hand, then shove it in his mouth as he yawns._

_He tries to mumble something around the food but stops as the taste sets in. He soon starts moaning at how good it tastes._

"_This is good. What is it?"_

"_Sweet tater cake." I answer before Anna can._

"_I like it." _

_I turn to Anna and mumble a soft "told yah" as I strut back to my seat._

_She smiles as she makes Derek and Larry a plate. As Anna gives Derek his plate she stops and clutches her stomach._

"_Oh my god." She whispers._

"_Peyton, Derek give me your hands." She yells with joy._

_We do as told then she puts our hand on her fat belly. We wait for a second then it moves. Derek and I look at each other in shock then at our mother…our only real mother._

"_You two feel that, that's your baby sister Anna Jr." She coos._

"_Wicked." Derek sighs._

"_I want you two to look out for her when she her when she gets here Ok?" We nod._

"_Promise?"_

"_We promise!"_

"Peyton…are you ok?" Haley's voice pulls me back into reality.

"Umm…Yeah…yeah…I'm…I'm fine just not use to staying up late, getting kinda drowsy." I lie as I rub my face to give the illusion of fatigue, as well as to get rid of the tears.

"Oh well here, have a nice cold cup of OJ." Mr. James says as he hands me a cold cup of orange juice.

"Thank you sir."

"Peyton you can call me Jimmy."

I smile and nod at him.

"Hi…Umm I'm Peyton Sawyer. My family and I just moved in the house across the street." I say without making eye contact.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton, I'm Vivian James. I am the eldest child in the James pack and currently a sophomore at Stanford University."

Vivian looks exactly like Jimmy, down to the cleft in her chin.

"Hi I'm Joey, the oldest out of three identical James triplet. We are freshmen in collage, I attend Duke University." Says a man with a dark blue-black buzz cut.

"I'm Johnny, The second born triple I go to BCU." Husks another boy with a short Mohawk died black and streaked with gold and red.

"I'm Jeffy, the baby of the three. I go to Brown." Rasps the final boy that has his chestnut hair neatly parted with a long swish bang brushed over his left eye.

They all look like Lydia with hints of Jimmy here and there. The eldest two have really large and imposing frames while the younger one has a rather lanky build. They all seem to be about six feet tall and have their school mascot tatted on their arm.

I nod then dig into my amazing meal.

"Hey Peyton the guys are gunna meet up tomorrow at twelve so do you wanna just chill at your place today?" Haley asks when we finish our food.

I nod as Lydia takes our plates. We stand up and say our goodbyes. We walk to my place and I lead her to my room.

"PEYTON TAKE YOUR…pillllllls."

Derek looks oddly at Haley then pleadingly at me…does he tink I'm mad at him for saying that in front of Haley.

"Ok D thank you." I say as I pull him into a tight embrace.

He wraps his arms around me tightly with a sigh.

"I love you papa bear." I whisper.

"Love you to cuuub."

"Hay I am not a cuuub if anything I'm big sister bear." I say in mock anger.

"Umm excuse me bitch you know I'm the big sister bear in this family." He sasses as he flips his invisible hair and snaps his finger three times.

I laugh at his diva impression.

"Ok you're right you are the big sister bear." I joke.

"And don't you forget it." He snaps again then Tyra walks out the room.

"God I love him." I laugh

"Oh by the way Peyt I'm going to go get a picket fence and put it up around the house. Then we're going to a sporting goods place to buy two soccer goals, and, if they have any, a few work out machines. I figured we could knock down the wall between the down stairs spare rooms and turn them into an exercise room for us so Anne can practice soccer in the yard. What do you think?"

"You thought of this AFTER we did all that work. However I do like the idea, but I think you should tare up the carpet and break down the wall before we buy anything."

"Ok I'll get started…wait what will you be doing?"

"I will be chilling with Haley till you need me to paint something."

Derek nods then heads into one of the guest rooms while I just walk Haley to mine.

"PEYTON WAIT!"

I turn to see Anne run up to me with a glass of pink lemonade.

"I thought you would like a glass of juice to help get the pills down." She says sweetly.

I take the glass and kiss her on the head before descending down stairs.

"You have a really tight nit family hu."

I nod before I take my pill and downing the juice.

"Why, you don't get along with yours?" I ask.

"Not really. I spend most of my time with Brook or helping Karen at her Café." She responds.

"Do you have issues with your siblings?"

"Of course not. I just hate being at home because my sisters are either pranking me or leaning on me. Like when my Mom and Dad yell at them, they come running to me for comfort and I just can't deal with that. I mean I'm only thirteen years old I shouldn't have to search for them whenever they sneak out of the house to party. I shouldn't have to refrain from staying the night at my friends' house because I'm worried they won't come home. Or being fed brownies filled with Pot."

I can't help but bust out laughing at the last part.

"It's not funny they got me stoned like twenty times. I made a complete ass out of myself…But I must admit it was fun spending quality time with them." She chuckles.

"Wow sounds like you've had to grow up kinda fast why is that." I ask as I lay on my bed.

Haley crawls in bed next to me. "Well my parents are really laid back so sometimes things slip past them. So when my sisters sneak out they never notice. . My parents never notice unless my sisters aren't home in the morning then all hell breaks loose. It's funny they would always say "You're setting a bad example for Haley. She looks up to you girls." But the three of us knew that was a load of crap. The funny thing is I always ask them questions that will help me bring them home safely."

"So tell me about your parent."

My laughter dies and my body goes stiff.

"We have no parents…just each other." I whisper sullenly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

I sit against the headboard and sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it…let's talk more about you."

Haley nods and slides closer to me. I think she understands that I've been through some things and I'm not ready to talk about it.

"Ok…umm…I'm Haley James. I have three sister and three brothers. My female best friend, Brook Davis, lives three houses down. My male best friend is Lucas Scott who lives with his mother and Uncle Keith on the other side of town. I've never dated anyone before…Ummm…I'm really smart and I'm good at helping people with their problems. Now you go."

"I'm Peyton Sawyer. I have a half brother named Derek. Larry and Anna Sawyer adopted us when I was one and Derek was four. Two years later Anna had Anne, who was supposed to be named Anna Jr but Larry wouldn't allow it. Larry was never around much so we mainly raised ourselves with the help of our grandparents. My grandpa taught me all about cars and even let me work for him when I was five. It was really fun he would give me a quarter every time I handed him a correct tool he needed. As I got older the pay got higher and the work was harder. Then that douchebag Larry moved us here because everyone in town thought he was a huge dick. He didn't even care that me and Derek had pretty good jobs with ok pay." I vent.

"What did your brother do?"

"Well his Grandfather owned a construction company. So when Derek was six he let him bring paint and wood to his workers via wagon. He gave him a dollar per trip. Like with me as he got older the pay got better and the work harder. It was their way of keeping us ut of trouble." I explain.

"So who watched Anne?"

"Well when we were with our Grandparents she was with hers. This was pretty much from Friday-Sunday. It was the only time we had to hang out with them and not look after Anne."

"But you guys were just kids how did you take care of her?"

"Well Larry would half ass it so Derek and I did the other half."

"How do you half ass take are of a baby?"

"Well he would feed her until she stopped eating but he never burped her, so she'd still be hungry. He wouldn't put baby powder or ointment on her bum after changing her causing her to get a large sum of rashes. So Derek and I would do what he wouldn't."

"Why was he so cruel to her…and how did you two know what to do?"

"Those are stories…that open up some pretty deep wounds…so lets just say Derek's mother taught him and he taught me."

"Ok…I may have more questions but I'm willing to let this go. Just know that I'm here for you…if you need me."

I look down at her and smile.

"Thank you…I don't usually talk about the past or Larry with anyone except Derek. It was really nice to telling you about it…almost like when you go to the doctor to get stitches. It hurts at first but you know that It's gunna help you heal."

"Good analogy."

We look at each other and bust out laughing again.

"You know if you ever need to get away just stop by; my windows always open." I say.

"Yeah because it's hot as hell in here, aren't basements supposed to be cool?" Haley jokes.

"Zip it little red or the big bad wolfs gunna have to eat you."

"Keep telling yourself that stud."

"Oh snap Haley James bringing the sass."

"Shut up Sawyer."

"Never James."


End file.
